Ribbons and Bows
by ElisaCollette
Summary: Sara always puts her job before her feelings. What happens when the most innocent life comes in contact with her own? What will she choose and will it lead her closer to Gil?
1. With a Broken Wing

The episode in season one with the character of Brenda always strikes me as one of the most telling when it comes to Sara. Light seems to be shed on her character when she is around children. This idea came to me a long time ago but I'm just now having time to truly work on it. Please let me know if you like it and if you think it's worth continuing. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1 With a Broken Wing

Sara glanced nervously at her watch, wondering what was taking so long in the next room. It had been over two hours since she had surrendered the tiny blond child to the middle aged, cross-eyed psychiatrist who was supposedly a genius in his field. The examination room had only one exit, so she was pretty certain that the youth services woman hadn't snuck the girl out another door. She certainly hoped not; it would just mean more running around for her. Although she'd had all day to think about it, Sara was still confused as to why this little girl's welfare was so important to her. Maybe it was because she knew what it was like to have evil lurk inside the family that was supposed to bring you safety. She knew all too well what Brenda's life had been like and what it would be in the future.

Just as the door across from her opened, Sara's phone and pager both began to ring. Seeing that it was Grissom and Brass, Sara ignored them in favor of talking to the doctor, who was coming out of the room, guiding a silent Brenda in front of him. Immediately, Brenda took Sara's hand and hid her face against the woman's leg, obviously not wanting to see any more of this particular doctor. Clutching the child's hand, Sara looked expectantly at the doctor, waiting for an explanation.

"In my opinion, she should be kept for observation."

"Overnight?"

"Possibly for several days," the doctor said in a matter-of-fact tone. Brenda's hand clutched Sara tighter and the CSI could feel the little girl beginning to panic. The representative from CYS was on her way over and so Sara took the opportunity to scoop up the little girl and carry her further down the hall, away from the vibrating negative influence of the doctor and caseworker.

"Are you okay?" Brenda nodded sincerely, her blue eyes wide. "You don't like him, huh?" Brenda didn't have to answer; the expression of pure fear in her eyes was enough for Sara. Transferring the small girl to one hip, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Brass.

"It's about time," he said, annoyance evident in his tone. "I've been calling—"

"Brass, I need your help."

"What's up?" He knew that Sara only requested help when things were serious; his own problem could wait.

"I'm with Brenda Collins."

"The little girl from the quadruple homicides?"

"Yeah. We're at the hospital. I'm not comfortable with her doctor. Is there anything I can do to check him out? And keep her in our custody?"

"The case is still open, so you don't have to let her out of your sight if you don't want," Brass informed her. "But Ecklie isn't going to like this. It might cause questions—"

"What's more important, a quiet media or a little girl's state of mind?"

"Point taken. Whatever you think, Sara. I trust you."

"Thanks Brass." Hanging up the cell phone, Sara turned her attention back to the little girl, who was watching her intently through her big blue eyes. "Don't worry," Sara assured the little girl. Brenda answered her with the same look of pure terror that she had worn all night. "Just stay with me, alright? I'm not going to leave you." The little girl seemed to understand these reassurances; she buried her face in Sara's neck and held on tightly, her small teddy bear snuggled safely between them.

"Miss Sidle, Dr. Kanter has the child's best interest in mind. If he feels that she needs to remain here for observation, I am ready to support that decision."

"Luckily, I'm not," Sara said shortly. "We still have some evidence to go over. We need to ask Brenda a few more questions."

"The child is not speaking. I don't see how she'll be of any help," the caseworker argued.

"She'll be plenty of help," Sara answered, absently stroking the girl's soft, wispy blond hair.

"Miss Sidle, this is completely inappropriate—"

"I believe your business here is done, Ms. Walker. The department has every right and ability to care for Miss Collins until our investigation is through," Grissom offered this statement as he strode up behind Sara. His eyes briefly caught Brenda's, which were peaking up from Sara's shoulder, and he offered her a friendly smile. His expression changed back to one of seriousness when he faced the caseworker and doctor.

"This is completely unorthodox, I've never heard of such a thing."

"We do things a little differently here," Grissom offered simply. "Sara, may I see you ladies back to the station? Captain Brass is waiting." Without allowing the shocked woman to respond, Grissom and Sara began to walk steadily down the hall, Sara holding Brenda closely and Grissom leading them both with a gentle hand on the small of Sara's back.

"Sara, what were you thinking?" Brass's question was not unexpected, but it was in a harsher tone than Sara was used to hearing from the man.

"They wanted to keep her in the psych ward."

"She looks like she needs it."

"She's a five year old who's just been through hell! The last thing she needs to be is a lab rat in some state-run facility," Sara seethed, her eyes blazing.

"We're not a daycare center," Brass said sternly, trying to even out his temper. He understood that Sara empathized with this girl, but he had to pretend to be irate so that he could reconcile himself with the idea and defend Sara when Ecklie caught wind of the situation.

"Brass, I'll take responsibility for this one."

"You will," he said quietly, his eyes locking with Sara's, allowing her concrete proof that he was not angry, simply conflicted between personal and professional feelings and responsibilities. Without waiting for his permission, she walked quietly from the room and down the corridor to the lounge, where Grissom was trying to convince Brenda to eat. The child was ignoring him, focusing instead on Greg's coffee cup, perched on the counter.

"Hi Brenda," Sara said, her voice friendly as she lightly touched Grissom's shoulder, giving him permission to leave. After he did, Sara sat next to Brenda and began to unpack the things that Grissom had ordered from a nearby deli. Pouring a bit of soup into a mug, Sara took in the delicious smell before taking a sip. Brenda looked at her out of the corner of her eye, clearly surprised that Sara was freely partaking in the lunch without first forcing her to eat something.

"Let me know if you want something," Sara said, her voice nonchalant as she continued to eat heartily, "the food is great." Brenda watched her for a few minutes, leaning slowly closer. When she was staring at the soup instead of into the air, Sara tried again.

"Would you like some?" Brenda looked up at the smiling woman and barely nodded, but it was enough. Sara poured another mug of soup and cut the simple turkey sandwich into triangles, placing two on a plate in front of the girl. She ate slowly but eventually consumed half the meal, enough to keep Sara from worrying. Just as they were finishing, Sara heard a set of footsteps stop outside the lounge door. She turned to look just in time to see Grissom walking in with an irritated looking Ecklie behind him.

"Let's get you ladies out of here," Grissom said with a fake smile, one that Sara knew was merely for Brenda's benefit. The source of Grissom's anger was clearly the man behind him; he seemed to bristle when Ecklie began to speak.

"This is completely against normalcy—"

"So are you." Sara snipped coolly as she stood up and offered her hand to Brenda. The little girl took it and her eyes automatically shifted to the floor as she passed Ecklie, despite the fact that she was surrounded by Grissom on one side and Sara on the other. Catherine, who was walking down the hall toward them, handed Sara her keys and bag.

"Thanks."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Cath." The blond woman offered a strained smile to the tragic little girl and continued on her way, hoping to get home before her own daughter fell asleep. Grissom continued to walk down the hall and it was only then that Sara realized he was holding her hand. She didn't comment, simply continued to follow him as they headed for her car.

Once she had Brenda inside her apartment, away from the chaotic jumble of journalists and photographers, Sara was at a loss. She stood inside her front hall holding the child's hand but having absolutely no idea what to do next. Luckily, her intuitive nature kicked in when she heard the living room clock striking ten. The frightened child had been awake for nearly an entire day with very little to eat. Grissom stood uncomfortably outside the door but Sara barely realized his presence; she was too preoccupied with Brenda.

"I think it's time for bed," Sara suggested gently, shifting Brenda's weight so that she could once again pick up her purse. She nodded to Grissom, indicating that he should stay while she settled the young girl. Digging through her drawers, she found a softest, smallest t-shirt in her drawer and carried it, along with the tiny child, into the bathroom.

"What a day," she said with a tired sigh. "I guess I don't have to tell you, huh?" Sara bit her lip as Brenda continued to stare. Only her eyes acknowledged the fact that she heard and understood Sara. The woman picked up the girl and sat her gently on the bathroom counter. Wetting a soft washcloth with warm water, Sara helped Brenda wash before changing into the makeshift nightgown. After the little girl's hair and teeth were brushed, Sara carried her back into the bedroom and snuggled her tightly beneath the covers.

"Goodnight," Sara said gently, her fingers reaching out to brush wisps or blond hair from the child's eyes. As she stood up and leave the room, she felt tiny fingers grab her wrist. She stopped and sat back down on the bed, settling in to hold Brenda's hand while the child tried to fight her demons long enough to rest.


	2. Purest Light

Chapter 2 Purest Light

Sara entered the living room and was somewhat surprised to find Grissom still there after having waited for more than an hour. "What are you doing?" His question wasn't patronizing, as it was when Ecklie asked; it was simply reflective – something Sara hadn't been all day. She hadn't stopped to think with her mind; her heart had been leading her into dangerous territory with no logical boundaries.

"I'm not really sure," she admitted, to both him and herself. She sat across from him on her living room sofa and accepted the small glass of red wine he held out in offering. She took a sip and placed it on the coffee table as she rolled her shoulders in attempt to release tension. "I just couldn't let them take her."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she admitted, "I don't think I understand it yet myself."

"Good enough." He turned on the TV and began watching an old movie. After an hour of Audrey Hepburn and Humphrey Bogart, Sara was fast asleep on the living room sofa.

The next few days were a whirlwind for Sara. From lectures given by Ecklie and the mayor to needed advise from Catherine and even Greg, Sara felt like she was never out of the limelight. Brenda was allowed to stay with Sara temporarily after the CSI agreed to be taken from the case. Despite her mind telling her it was a mistake, Sara's heart wouldn't allow her to give up the child. Several suitable foster homes were found within a day but the woman held on, insisting that the child was too fragile to move. The support she received from Catherine, Brass, and Grissom kept the child in her care for a little over a week until a hearing could be held.

Sara sat unsteadily in front of the judge, her hands practically vibrating with the need to move. She continued to sit still; her mind forcing herself to remain composed despite her heart's desire to demand immediate answers.

"Miss Sidle," the caseworker said shortly, "I find it hard to believe that a single workaholic scientist is the best foster placement for a child with this many physical and mental issues. Brenda Collins needs an environment that will be able to understand what she has been through and support her recovery. We have several placements already in mind where psychiatric help will be available daily. Can you promise the same type of support? What can you possibly know about caring for an abused child?"

"I was one," Sara answered coolly and calmly, knowing full well that the woman's question had been reciprocal. Her brown eyes were also calm but anyone who knew her well could see the anger and passion building behind those seemingly steady russet orbs. Hands folded demurely in her lap, ankles crossed a bit too tightly to be comfortable, Sara took a deep breath, preparing to reciprocate the other woman's sarcastic and cold assumptions. She knew that she had to tread carefully; this woman had been trying to get rid of her from the very beginning.

"I was part of the system for nine years, Ms. Reed. So I know all about the support and understanding that's offered." Her voice was cold and hollow, but still steady and serene. "Drunken foster parents who buy alcohol with government checks. Going to bottom-of-the-barrel public schools in hand-me-downs without any school supplies or learning support from home." She took another deep breath and tried to steady her voice, which was progressively rising.

"You'll have to excuse me for my desire to see Brenda rise above her current situation. She's a bright, beautiful, and kind child who needs to be loved and paid attention to and reminded every day that she is worth every good thing the world has to offer. She's been abused and ignored all her life. And unless that changes soon, she will be a lost cause, in need of constant psychiatric help. Right now, she only needs someone to care enough to want her. And I do." Quite finished with her tirade, Sara unfolded her hands and folded them again, her eyes steadily holding with the stunned expression of the caseworker. Although her voice and gaze had remained steady, her hands were shaking.

Ever so gently, she felt Grissom's hand fall reassuringly on top of her own and she looked over to offer a half-smile in appreciation. Her lawyer began to speak, a bit rattled by his client's words, but was interrupted by the judge, whose own expression was one that almost looked like admiration.

"I'd like to hear more from Miss Sidle. Young lady," he said, addressing Sara, " I admire your passion and desire to help this child." He paused, creating a moment of additional tension, "But how do you plan to raise the child on your own and offer her the support she needs, given your career? While I realize that you are a highly revered individual in your field, I also notice that it leads to odd and long hours." He stopped, looking expectantly at Sara for an answer.

"Brenda would certainly be my first priority," Sara said firmly. "As you can see in my file, I have worked enough 48 and 72 hour shifts to be financially stable for some time. Money is not a problem and probably won't be in the future. I also have investments that were given to me when I came of age. I never touched them before, but I certainly will if it means a more comfortable life for Brenda." She paused, glancing briefly around the room as she gathered her thoughts. These plans were already engrained in her head but the entire situation was making her nervous; she was being put on the spot.

"I currently have 12 weeks of vacation accumulated—"

"Fourteen," Grissom interrupted quietly. "They just accrued again," he added helpfully.

"Fourteen then," Sara replied with a smile, "some of which I intend to take immediately in order to help Brenda settle in. I realize that she is going to need frequent medical attention. And I have also been talking to Dr. Charlotte Grey, one of the top child psychologists on the west coast. She wants to meet Brenda and, if Brenda likes her, begin therapy sessions immediately. I realize that she needs help, but she does not need intensive psychiatric help," Sara said sternly, her eyes shifting to the caseworker. "Anti-psychotic drugs are not the way to go. Not with any child. And certainly not with Brenda."

"You've certainly thought about Brenda's mental well being. What about after the first few weeks or even months? What will happen when you go back to work?"

"I have been offered, and am considering, working for the lab on a case-to-case, consulting basis. It would allow me to be home almost every day and consult from home when necessary. Most of that could be done while Brenda is in school."

"Are you planning on putting her back into the Clark County School District?"

"Not at all," Sara answered quickly.

"May I ask why not?"

"Children are cruel," she said pointedly. "They're never going to let her forget what her mother did to her father. And that she's the product of an incestuous relationship. She doesn't understand that, and I don't intend for her to discover it because some of the other kids are whispering about it. I've already looked into St. Ann's. It's a good school with small classes. I've already talked to the woman who would be Brenda's teacher and she seems capable of being a truly positive influence."

"Well, Miss Sidle, you've really done your homework."

"I tend to be thorough when I'm serious about something," she said simply.

"I can see that. I like what I see. I feel it is in the best interest of the child to be placed in the custody of Miss Sara Sidle. I hereby grant temporary custody, pending full adoption rights. Miss Sidle, the best to you and Miss Collins." Sara nodded her thanks, unable to speak because of the lump forming quickly in her throat. She stood, still trembling, as the bailiff announced the judge's departure from the small hearing room.

Accepting the comfort of Grissom's hand in hers, Sara walked slowly out of the room, not snapping out of her fog until she spotted Brenda sitting quietly next to Catherine and staring intently into the air in front of her. Sara separated herself from Grissom and approached the little girl. Kneeling down, she grasped the little girl's hand.

Brenda's eyes showed immediate interest but she remain silent, as usual, waiting for Sara to speak. "How about it, kid-o? Would it be okay if you were to stay with me?" Brenda's eyes went wide in disbelief but she did not verbally respond. Instead, a moment later, as Sara looked back at Grissom for help, she was quickly thrown off balance by the thirty pounds that landed on top of her. Brenda hugged her hard, clutching her small fingers around Sara's shoulders as she began to cry in tiny, almost-silent sobs.


	3. New Beginnings

Chapter 3 – New Beginnings

Two hours after the judge had finally laid to rest her greatest worries, Sara walked into her apartment for what she hoped to be one of the last times. She was carrying Brenda, who had fallen into a deep sleep on the ride home, whose own fears were also slightly calmed. She had not known that Sara was petitioning to adopt her, because the bright woman had not wanted to get her hopes up. Brenda had gone into that day only knowing that the judge would decide where she should go; not that Sara's home was a permanent possibility. She stirred slightly as Sara gently tucked her under the covers, her blue eyes flickering open for just a moment, just long enough to make certain that she was still in the safe haven of Sara's presence.

"Close your eyes," Sara prodded gently, brushing a strand of blond hair from the little girl's face, "It's time to sleep. I'll be right in the next room." After offering these assurances, Sara leaned down and dropped a kiss on Brenda's forehead and then whispered softly in her ear, "I love you." Brenda fell back to sleep with a look of peace and contentment on her face for the first time in years. After assuring herself a few times that the little girl had truly fallen back to sleep, Sara crept out of the room and into the front hall, where Grissom was still waiting patiently.

"You did it," he said with a kind smile, his eyes offering her supportive congratulations as his hands almost invisibly guided her to the sofa. "This is big. How do you feel?"

"Absolutely terrified," she said with a shaky laugh, her brown eyes locked in honesty with his probing blue gaze.

"That's normal."

"What am I going to do with a little girl?"

"Just what you've been doing," he answered calmly. "You're going to be fine, Sara. You're the best thing that could have happened to her."

"I think this is going to be mutually beneficial."

"We're going to miss you during night shift."

"Grissom—"

"I understand," he interrupted, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm not trying to change your mind. I'm just saying that we'll miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too." Her eyes were averted so that Grissom couldn't see the tears that were beginning to well; it had been a long and emotionally exhausting day. "I should probably check on Brenda—"

"I should probably get going," Grissom said quickly, standing up just as Sara did so that they were awkwardly close for a few seconds, until she maneuvered in front of him and, after regaining her composure, gracefully led him to the door. "Sara?" She was just about to close the door when he stopped her. She reopened the door a few inches and stared at him expectantly, awaiting his coming words.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"What?" Her eyes narrowed as her brain attempted to process his request; she had been waiting so long to hear those very words.

"Dinner. Umm, would you and Brenda join me for dinner? Sunday? To celebrate?"

"That would be great," she answered with a wide, brave smile. Her heart was trying not to shatter as it lowered back down, still reeling from her original interpretation of his request. Watching until he reached his vehicle, Sara turned out the spotlight and then closed and locked the doors, walking her way slowly back through the apartment.

The next morning she was in the kitchen and almost finished with breakfast when she felt the sensation of being watched. Looking slowly over her shoulder, she saw that it was Brenda staring intently. The little girl's hair was rumpled by sleep and the pink t-shirt of Sara's that she had slept in was a bit skewed. In one hand she clutched her trusty friend; it was the bright pink teddy bear that Sara had given her the first time they'd met, when Brenda was merely another piece of evidence.

Smiling gently, Sara turned off the stove range and knelt down in front of the child, cautiously pulling her into a gentle hug. "Good morning," she said brightly as she pulled away again, brushing a lock of blond hair from in front of the child's intense blue eyes. Brenda didn't answer, much like every other day, but she did offer Sara a genuine smile. "How about some breakfast?" Settling the girl into a dinning room chair, Sara went back into the kitchen to gather the food.

Brenda ate in tiny bites but did finish almost the entire meal, much to Sara's great relief. Because of the chaos from the past week, Sara knew that the day should be a quiet one but she also wanted their first official day together to be special. After careful consideration, she decided that a short shopping spree followed by a movie-night-in would be just the right thing. Helping Brenda get dressed was a difficult job, bearing in mind that the small girl was painfully shy about her body. Sara understood but also knew that she had to dispel Brenda's fears as soon as possible; the little girl had to know that there was nothing of which to be ashamed or afraid.

"What do you want to wear?" Not having expected an answer, Sara had already started sifting through the few meager possessions Brenda still had from her previous home. Finding one of the dresses that had been given to Brenda by the social worker, Sara decided it would be better than chancing any bad memories from her own clothing. Now came the challenge. Brenda had her arms clenched to her sides, almost as if on cue. "Sweetie, we need to take off your nightgown. Just for a minute," Sara promised, her eyes locked with the child's. Brenda complied with the tiniest of whimpers, allowing Sara to pull off her nightgown.

Sara swept the little girl up into her arms, twirling her around the room and offering her a silly smile. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Brenda smiled a bit from the sudden playfulness but cast her eyes down when Sara stopped in front of the mirror. "Look," Sara ordered gently, lifting the child's chin so that she could see their reflections. She pointed at the mirror and smiled. "It would be an even prettier picture if we had two smiles," she said in a voice silly enough to cause Brenda to smile as well, completing the moment.

Five minutes later, both ladies were dressed in casual sundresses and summery sandals, ready for a day on the town. Sara had Brenda on her hip, her purse on her shoulder, and two sweaters in her hand as she attempted to grab her keys and open the front door. Just as she managed to open the door, the bell rang and she came simultaneously face to face with Grissom.

"Hi Ladies," he said with a hopeful smile.

"Hey Griss," Sara said lightly, her eyes focused on Brenda's reaction. The little girl seemed all right around Grissom but was still incredibly weary about him and every other person who wasn't Sara. "We were just on our way out."

"I was hoping you would let me take you to lunch."

"What do you say, chica?" Brenda looked at her with a confused expression that eventually turned into an amused smile, causing Sara to grin. To everyone's delight, Brenda nodded, a small but incredibly important sign that she was communicating.

"Good, he can carry our bags."

"Since when does lunch require bags?" Grissom asked cautiously, following the two of them to Sara's SUV. He was surprised when she tossed him the keys but he understood immediately; she wanted to be able to keep a close eye on the little girl. During the ride, Sara got to see another side of Grissom as he turned on the radio to a station playing old Beatles songs and began to sing along. By the time they had reached the shopping mall Sara had directed him to, they were all laughing and having fun.

Their first stop was at a cluster of children's clothing shops where Sara systematically purchased brand new wardrobes for Brenda, veering sharply away from anything that looked like what the girl has previously owned. When they'd processed the crime scene, Greg had taken pictures of Brenda's room and Sara had studied them, determined not to remind the child of the abusive home she had left. Instead of the old jeans and t-shirts, Sara helped Brenda choose between soft skirts, beautifully colored khakis, fuzzy cardigans, and cute little dresses. Shoes came next, along with two winter coats, two fall jackets, and lots of underclothes.

Brenda blushed profusely when Sara led her to the department with tiny lace camisoles and matching underwear. Luckily for the little girl's mindset, Grissom realized the embarrassing predicament and excused himself, saying something about meeting them in the pet store. Sara quickly made her purchases, not consulting much with Brenda. After that, they went to lunch at a quiet little café that Grissom assured them they would love. And they did. Especially after the waitress understood that Brenda wanted 'plain' macaroni and cheese. No scallions, breadcrumbs, or fancy cheeses, please.

"I can't believe we spent so much money," Sara said breathlessly, looking through the receipts that had built up in her purse. She smiled as she watched Grissom laid Brenda gently onto the living room sofa; carefully making certain that the tiny girl was comfortably situated.

"I can't believe shopping takes so much energy," Grissom said, his expression troubled. "Men really are wimps."

"Don't wait for me to argue," Sara answered with a smirk.

The sun was beginning to set when Sara finally realized how tired she was. She didn't remember Grissom leaving but when she awoke a bit after midnight, she was alone on the sofa but covered in a warm fleece blanket.


	4. Surprising Set Backs

This is a bit of a twist. I hope everyone enjoys. If you do, please review -- it always inspires me :-) 

* * *

Chapter 4 Surprising Set Backs

The evening was supposed to be a fun one but Sara was having a difficult time pulling out of her funk; she felt funny. She shook her head, trying to turn her attention back to the chicken stir-fry that she was attempting to make. Brenda sat nearby at the kitchen table; quietly playing with a bug puzzle that Grissom had given her a few days prior. Sara's eyes blurred as she looked back down at the recipe card but she eventually made out the word "salt." Reaching for the small shaker, she inadvertently caught her sleeve on the frying pan, sending hot chicken, olive oil, broccoli, and peppers flying across the kitchen. Brenda looked up at the frightening sound. 

"It's all right," Sara assured her in a calming voice. Closing her eyes, Sara attempted to find her balance, clutching the oven handle and the countertop in an effort to remain erect. She opened her eyes and everything went black. The next thing she knew, her eyes were fluttering open, trying to make sense of the blinding whiteness that surrounded her. 

"Welcome back," a strange woman said, her voice warm and comforting but not the least bit familiar. Sara attempted to speak, to ask questions, but realized that something was blocking the way; she was surprise to realize that their was a tube in her mouth – the white burning pain roaming down her body told her that it continued down her throat, at one point probably keeping her alive. 

"Try to relax," the woman said, noticing Sara's agitation. "The doctor's on his way, then we'll be able to take out that tube. Sara , I'm Angie. I've been your daytime nurse. You're at Desert Palms hospital. Your husband and little girl are going to be so happy to see you awake," she continued to chatter happily, not noticing Sara's wide eyes at the mention of a husband. She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, someone was speaking loudly, shining a light at her. Opening her eyes, she realized that it must be the doctor; he had turned on a bright overhead light and was peering at her inquisitively. 

"Hello, Sara. It's good to have you back with us. We're going to disconnect you from some of these machines, and hopefully make you more comfortable. You're going to have to help us—" Sara did as she was told for the next few minutes, trying not to gag as they gently removed the breathing tube. Once they were finished, Angie helped Sara sip from a cup of water. 

"Thanks," Sara said hoarsely as she pushed the cup away. She closed her eyes, already exhausted from the momentary exertion. "What happened?"

"Your husband is probably the better one to explain. He's on his way—" 

"There's only one problem," Sara answered shakily, "I don't have a husband." The nurse looked at Sara strangely and nodded slightly, obviously thinking that the other woman was still confused. The medical staff filtered out of the room, eventually all leaving Sara to her own jumbled thoughts. The next time she awoke, she realized that she was not alone; there was a familiar presence in the room. A smile tugged on the edges of her mouth as her eyes flickered open to see Brenda sitting in Grissom's lap and signing to him in tiny, perfect gestures. 

"Hey," Sara said tiredly, just loud enough to gain their attention. They both turned to her and broke out in wide smiles. Brenda leapt out of Grissom's lap and snuggled into the small bed next to Sara, hugging her awkwardly. 

"It's good to have you back," Grissom said simply, reaching over to gently pick up her hand in his larger ones. "You had us worried for a while."

"What happened?"

"It's not important right now, what's important is that you're all right—" Before Sara could argue and demand more information; Angie knocked softly on the door and then walked into the room.

"Hi Mr. Grissom, Anna." Sara looked over at the two in confusion but they ignored her, busily greeting the nurse in sign. 

"These two have been teaching sign language to the whole floor," Angie said with a smile. "We're going to miss you all."

"I can go home?" Sara's voice was so weak that she barely heard herself, but Angie understood. 

"To a regular room," she answered patiently. "You'll be more comfortable and your family will be able to stay with you. I'm afraid it will be a while before you can go home."

"Griss, tell her I'm not married—" Sara pleaded, tired of being confused. 

"Honey, you're just tired. It'll all make sense in the morning," he said gently, leaning over to drop a kiss on her forehead. The next time she awoke, Sara was immediately more alert than before. She discovered that it was probably the lack of drugs; she was no longer connected to an IV drip. Before even opening her eyes, she could tell that the sun was shinning; it was mid morning. Much to her delight, she opened her eyes to find Nick sitting with her; his brown eyes squinted in concentration at the magazine he was holding. 

"Hey," she said, surprising even herself as her voice worked. 

"Hey darling," he said, turning his bright smile her way. Dropping the magazine, he reached for her hands as he leaned forward to drop a kiss on the top of her head. "We missed you. You've been out of it for a while."

"What happened?"

"I don't know everything. Grissom would be the better one to explain." As Nick spoke, he gently clasped her hand. It was then that Sara realized there was a ring on her finger. Two rings in fact, on her left hand. 

"What is that?"

"Let me get Grissom—" 

"No! Someone better explain this to me—"

Sara was cut off when Catherine came into the room, carrying Brenda in her arms. 

"Someone wanted to see her mama," Catherine said gently, setting the small child on Sara's bed. Sara didn't have time to question Catherine's choice of words before Brenda completely occupied her mind. The tiny girl snuggled under Sara's arm and curled up against her side, holding on for dear life. 

"Hi Sweetie," Sara whispered gently, leaning down to drop a kiss on the child's head. She closed her eyes and rested her head next to Brenda's and felt into a deep sleep. Hours later, when she finally awoke, Grissom was the only other adult in the room. "Hi."

"Hey there, I'm glad you're awake," Grissom said with a smile. 

"What's going on here?"

"We have a lot to talk about," he answered. "And I will tell you everything, but not until we get home." 

"I need to get out of here," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"We'll take you home as soon as the doctor thinks it's safe. You gave us a big scare."

"You taught Brenda sign language," she stated suddenly, remembering one of the first times she had woken up in the ICU. 

"She's a fast learner," he answered with a widening grin. "She's been worried about you, but she's been doing great with all the confusion. Catherine has been taking her to school. We enrolled her at the academy where Lindsay goes to school." Before Sara could question his ability or motives to do so, a nurse entered. 

"Good morning Mrs. Grissom," the woman said brightly. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine," Sara answered quickly. After both Grissom and the nurse gave her doubtful looks, she took a deep breath and answered truthfully, admitting that her head was aching and she felt nauseous. The nurse offered her a painkiller and mentioned that the doctor would be in to see her later that afternoon. After she left, Sara barely had a reprieve before Catherine walked in with Brenda close behind. 

"Good morning," Sara said weakly, offering the best smile she could muster. Brenda remained silent but her smile brightened as she bounded over and hugged the woman.

"We're on our way to school but someone wanted to say good morning first," Catherine said with a smile. 


End file.
